


impress me, seduce me

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:“Hello! I’ve come to serenade you. I can’t play guitar. I can’t play this, either, but I thought it’d be less obvious.”- Bernard Black, “Fever,” Black Books





	impress me, seduce me

His only class of the day over, Kenma wanders slowly across campus to find his favorite shaded spot, a bench surrounded by a patch of flowers and tall trees. He would call it a study spot, but the only books he’s ever read here have been manga and game guides, so he doesn’t think it really counts. He has homework, of course, but he ignores it in favor of a new game on his phone, figuring that he won’t have enough time to get anything done by the time he has to leave anyway.

After a while a voice pulls him out of his concentration. “Hello! I've come to serenade you. I can't play guitar. I can't play this, either, but I thought it'd be less obvious.”

Kenma looks away from his phone, picking at a scab on his knuckle absently as he sees Yamamoto a few feet away with what looks like a guitar, though it’s much smaller than what he’s used to. He stops picking and tucks his hair behind his ear instead, sighing. “What is that?”

Yamamoto runs his fingers against the strings and Kenma wrinkles his nose at the terrible noise it makes. He certainly can’t play whatever it is, barely even enough to fake it, and Kenma wishes he’d attempted this after being able to make it sound nice. Luckily this part of the campus is out of the way, and therefore usually, including at the moment, empty. Which means at the very least no one else is subjected to it. Yamamoto grins. “It’s a ukulele.”

“Why are you trying to serenade me?” He squints to try and see Yamamoto clearly in the brightness of the afternoon sun. “And can you stop?”

The faux pout that settles on Yamamoto’s face is almost enough for Kenma to reconsider. Then the ukulele jangles again, and he decides that it’s very much worth it for the sound to stop. The pout morphs into an amused grin at the face Kenma can feel himself make. “I thought it would be different. Unexpected.”

Kenma pushes up off the bench and carefully avoids the tiny instrument as he stretches up to press a kiss to Yamamoto’s cheek. “Why’re you trying to impress me when you already have me, Taketora?”

“Uh.” Yamamoto just barely stutters an answer, too busy blushing instead, and Kenma hides a tiny smile behind the curtain of his hair as he slides his hand into Yamamoto’s free one.

“Come on. You said you’d buy me lunch, remember?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

Kenma hums quietly as they walk. “Maybe after you actually learn how, you can play for me.”

And he doesn’t have to look to know that Yamamoto is grinning, can hear it in his voice. “You got it, babe. I love you.”

“I love you too, dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
